In general, a gas water heater system is a heating apparatus providing living convenience, such as providing hot water for washing or taking a shower by heating low temperature direct water, and is not used for heating purposes. The system consists of two methods: instantaneous gas water heater system and storage gas water heater system.
The instantaneous gas water heater system of the above methods uses instantaneous heat exchanger to instantly heat desired amount of direct water for tapping hot water, and the storage gas water heater system consists of storing hot water in a storage tank and storing it while maintaining at a constant temperature for supplying.
The two aforementioned gas water heater systems comprise a heating means for heating low temperature direct water, and the heating means supplies a gas mixture mixed in a mixing valve to a burner, the gas mixture consisting of gas that is supplied through a gas regulator and air supplied through a blower.